


The goddess and the "quiet" year

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Male-Female Friendship, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smart Harry Potter, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After the whole situation with the Chamber of Secrets and getting back from their second adventure in Narnia, Harry and Helena Snape really wanted to have a quiet year, while learning to juggle their new electives, Dumbledore and his pawns and their actual friends.Of course, nothing can be that easy for them. Luckily, they have a very familiar face as their Defence teacher
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 100
Kudos: 233





	1. A bad day for a normal family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were no idiots. They knew that something had happened to the twins in-between them leaving Hogwarts and arriving at the station in the Hogwarts Express. As soon as they could, they had sat the twins down and asked them what was going on. With small smiles, Harry and Helena told them of their second visit to Narnia and about how Jade was still alive, but Severus sensed that there was something else.

There is something that you're not telling us. What is it?" He asked gently. "Well, remember the White Witch we told you about?" Harry asked, knowing that it wasn't what his father meant. "The one who made winter last for a century and was finally defeated by someone you say is pretty much Jesus Christ as a lion? Yes, we remember." Remus said. "Well, turned out that Jade actually is the White Witch reincarnated, which was quite a shock for all of us." Harry told them. Sirius and Remus were surprised, but Severus crossed his arms and waited.

Helena sighed. "I may or may not have found my soulmate on this adventure." She finally confessed and silence fell. "Your soulmate." Severus repeated as he processed the fact that his little girl had found her soulmate. Helena nodded and he took a deep breath. "Who is he?" He asked slowly, before Sirius interrupted. "Oh, yes. Tell us all about him." He said while going to sit like a teenage girl listening to the latest gossip. 

"Well, his name is Caspian and he is actually the king of Narnia now." Helena explained, before Harry snorted. "He was also a few years older than Helena, so he already had his soulmark. You should've seen his face when Helena introduced herself." He said with a laugh "Exactly how many years do you mean with "a few?"" Severus asked in a protective tone. "I think early to mid-twenties." Helena guessed, sharing a look with Harry and he nodded in agreement.

"That is not a few years older, Helena. He is literally a decade older than you." Severus said sternly. Helena simply smiled at him and sat down next to him. "It's okay, dad. Next time, I'll probably be quite a bit older." She reassured him. "Yeah, I don't think that we'll go back next year. Aslan can't be that cruel, can he?" Harry asked. "It's Aslan. He can do and be whatever he wants to." Helena replied and he had to concede at that. Severus took a deep breath at her words. Both his children had found their soulmates. He shouldn't be freaking out like this.

He was a master in occlumency for crying out loud. He just didn't like that he couldn't meet the person destined to be with his daughter. He reminded himself that Harry and Helena weren't even 13 years old yet. Relationships would have to wait for a while. Until they were 40 at least. They split up after that and Sirius went to gringotts in disguise. He had a plan and had spoken about it with both Remus and Severus.

They had agreed with it, as long as he kept the twins out of it as much as possible. Unknown to most of the wizarding world and him until recently, there were two ways of claiming your title. One was in front of the Wizengamot and another was through the goblins. He had claimed the title of lord Black and he was on his way like a dog on a hunt. He and Severus had been planning it for a year now after getting permission from the twins and it was time for it to come to fruition 

\---------------

Vernon and Petunia Dursley considered themselves a perfectly normal family, thank you very much. After sending their freak niece and nephew to that freak school almost two years ago, on the dot, their lives had finally settled down to normal. They had gotten a tiny note in their mail, stating that they wouldn't have to bother with the freaks anymore and they had both breathed a sigh of relief at that. Petunia had vaguely recognised the writing from somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where. She didn't care anyway. 

They had quickly emptied the room that the twins had been forced to share after getting their first letter, but they didn't clean the cupboard and that would be their mistake. It was around the end of summer and Vernon's sister Marge was visiting. "So, those two good-for-nothing brats are finally gone, are they? Good riddance if you ask me." She said drunkenly, holding her umpteenth glass of sherry. The three Dursleys nodded in agreement. 

"How's the job, Vernon?" Marge asked. "Oh, it's good. It's very good." Vernon sputtered, not wanting to tell his sister that he had, in fact, been fired. Apparently, there was a rich lord buying all the companies nearby and Vernon was sacked after an investigation. Normally, they wouldn't worry about it as they used to get money to take care of the freaks, but had used it on themselves. However, those payments had stopped on the same day that the twins had left.

As they were chatting, they heard someone knock on the door. Petunia opened to find two police officers and a man in normal clothing. "Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" The man in normal clothing asked and Petunia nodded shakily, already seeing some of the neighbours peeking out to see what was going on. After getting asked, she quickly allowed the three men in. As she was reassuring the neighbours that nothing was wrong and closing the door, she didn't notice the man in regular clothing open another one and it wasn't the door to the dining room.

The man, Alan, worked for Child Protection Services and his keen eyes quickly took in the thin, mattress in the cupboard, the very few, broken toys lying around and the words _"Harry's and Helena's room"_ shoddily written on the inside of the door. He shared a look with the officers, before quickly closing the door and walking towards the dining room. What none of his colleagues knew, was that he was actually a squib. 

He had been personally hired by the goblins to handle this case and he was all too happy to do so after reading what it was about. He had been unable to find work in the magical world, so he had gone to the muggle one. "Hello officers. Is there anything that we can help you with?" Vernon asked politely, while his son ate like a hippo. Barely able to hide his disgust, Alan turned to the large man

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, you are suspected of child abuse and child neglect." He started, before telling them to come with him. "Child abuse?! What are you talking about?! My brother and his wife are novel citizens. Does this look like an abused child?" Marge thundered, wildly gesturing to the fat Dudley. "While I certainly think that he should lose a few pounds if he ever wants to live a healthy life, I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about your niece Helena and nephew Harry." Alan said dryly. At hearing those names, Vernon completely exploded.

"THOSE FREAKS ARE THE REASON YOU'RE HERE?! WE GAVE THEM BOTH FOOD OF OUR TABLE, CLOTHES ON THEIR BACKS AND A ROOF ABOVE THEIR HEADS ALL FROM THE PURE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS!!! AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET IN RETURN?!?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, I'LL MAKE THEM FEEL SORRY THAT THEY WERE EVER BORN!!!" He roared, before realising what he had said.

Alan tried not to look like he had just struck gold. "Well, if that is how you see it, then you won't mind sharing your side of the story at the station." He said in a reasonably calm voice as the officers went to arrest them. Marge thundered and roared, until one of the officers told her that there was room for her in the patrol car if she didn't shut up and call off her dog Ripper, who kept trying to bite the officers. Marge growled and turned to Alan.

"Listen here Mr..." She started, before realising that she didn't know his name."Rickman." Alan told her calmly. "Listen here, Mr. Rickman. I will call your superiors about this and you will find yourself without a job really quick." She threatened. Alan kept smiling. "You do that, ma'am." He said knowing that even if he got fired, the goblins would help him with finding a new job. He and Lord Black had met before he had gone here and Lord Black had promised to help him with any consequences of tonight. Petunia and Vernon had been led outside in the meantime

Every inhabitant of Private Drive and surroundings had come to watch. No one, but Petunia noticed three men standing in the crowd. The minute that the woman saw the smirking face of Severus Snape, she started to screech unintelligible words in anger as she was forced in the car. A job well done, the three men secretly disappeared, the twins waiting for them back home. The Dursleys were released on parole, only to find pandemonium when they returned.

The story about them abusing the twins had been made public with their permission and everyone now knew what kind of people the "respectable" Dursleys really were. The twins didn't want them to get off easy in prison. They wanted to completely destroy their reputation and that was exactly what was happening. Former victims of Dudley were speaking out and soon, no one liked them anymore, which was hell on for them.

Not to mention that everything seemed to go wrong in their home no matter what they tried to stop it. The plumbing never worked, the food was immediately old and rotten, clothes seemed to disappear and so many other things. Dudley was taken by Child Protection Services and put in the foster system after it was determined that Vernon and Petunia were not suitable parents. Marge tried to apply for guardianship, but was rejected. When he couldn't find any work in the neighbourhood and seeing how they were just as much an outcast as their niece and nephew had been, Vernon took his wife and moved.

Unfortunately for them, thanks to house-elf magic, the problems followed them there and after the bills kept coming in without a solution in sight, they were forced to live with them, only for magic to make them feel what their niece and nephew had felt. Still, they were safe there, until five years later, when they were taken to a trial very far away, of which they would never return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. A birthday and finding a rat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The minute that the three men arrived home from watching the Dursleys get arrested, Severus immediately went to find his children. He found them in the garden on the brooms that Sirius and Remus had given them, Cayden and Aurora flying next to them. Despite having been miniaturized during the past few months, Aurora had continued to grow and was now as tall as Helena.

Her fur had finally shed its dark grey colour and was now starting to turn silver, only for it to be replaced by the golden colour when Aurora turned four. According to the book that Helena had gotten from Cate, it wasn't safe to ride a pegasus, until their fur was completely gold and their wingspan reached at least six feet as that was when they were completely grown. So she had to wait another couple of years, but no one said that she could fly _with_ her familiar. "Harry, Helena! Could you come down, please?" Severus asked loudly.

Both children obeyed and landed. As soon as they had gotten off their brooms, Severus was holding them in his arms. "They're arrested?" Harry asked, holding his father and the man nodded. "We could hear the walrus exploding from outside. He roared about how he was going to make you regret the day that you were born." He told them, tightening his grip as his parental instincts went into overdrive at the threat. 

Helena smiled and buried her face in her father's chest. "Oh, please. You, uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony will rip him to pieces, before he can come even close to us and uncle Moony won't even need the full moon for that." She replied and both her father and brother smiled at that, knowing that it was completely true. Still, the twins relaxed as they were finally rid of the Dursleys forever.

When Severus adopted them back before their first year, he immediately became their legal guardian in both worlds. Still, it was nice to know that their aunt and uncle were dealt with. And since Dobby and Kreacher wanted a bit of vengeance as well because of their previous treatment and the prepared article that they had written, something told the twins that their former guardian's troubles weren't over by long shot. But that wasn't their concern anymore. Their only concern now was enjoying the rest of summer. Screw the Dursleys!

After meeting Tom, they had decided to have a quiet year this time after having to keep their involvement with the Chamber of Secrets from most of their friends and wanting no more secrets for now. Besides, next year would be time for the ritual to bring Tom back, so they wanted peace and quiet for just one year. A few days later, it was the 31st of July, meaning that it was Harry's and Helena's birthday.

Unlike last year, they didn't have a party as they weren't home. They were in America, Disneyland to be exact after Colin Creevey had gushed about it. Even though they were old enough to understand that it were all actors, the pure, unadulterated joy on his children's faces as they met Mickey Mouse and others had made Severus smile like never before. It reminded him that despite being very clever, they were still children who had never gone to a theme park before.

The most that they had done was the zoo just before he had found them again. Sirius had laughed like crazy when they had told them about letting the snake go free and trapping their cousin instead and from what Severus had seen of the fat boy, he could fit right into the hippo enclosure.Helena was actually jumping up-and-down at the prospect of meeting Winnie the Pooh as they had gotten an old, broken toy of the character as a birthday present when they were five and it had been their only other comfort in the dark cupboard.

After hearing that story, the three men immediately made sure that they would meet the silly, old bear. Seeing the twins pretty much tackle the person in the suit into a hug made all three of the men smile, even if Sirius slipped away for a while. "It's almost weird how they can be so much like an adult in one moment and so much like a child in the next." Severus said softly as he made pictures with a normal camera. Remus smiled drily.

"They had to grow up fast with their relatives. You're finally giving them a childhood that they can enjoy. And then, there's the fact that they technically already grew up in you-know-where." He replied. Severus had to concede at that as he was done with making pictures and it was time to go to the next attraction on the map. The twins gave Pooh one last hug, before continuing on.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, just as the man himself walked back with Mickey mouse ears on his head and two bags in his hands. Looking inside, Harry and Helena smiled and quickly hugged their uncle. Inside the two bags was a brand-new, extra soft Winnie-the-pooh plush. The immature man had also gotten Mickey ears for Remus and Severus. The latter at first refused to wear them, until getting puppy eyes from both his children and reluctantly putting them on. After they were done, they continued on walking through the park.

They were walking through fantasyland, when Helena stopped and stared. The others quickly stopped as well to see what she was looking at. Cinderella was greeting children a bit away. They had watched _Cinderella_ at kindergarten and it had been one of Helena's favourite movies ever since, even if she later remembered that she had been an actual queen. Seeing the longing in his daughter's eyes, Severus nudged her towards the princess.

Unlike Mickey and Winnie, Cinderella could actually speak with the children and seeing the wonder in Helena's eyes as the princess greeted her made Severus smile."We literally live in a magical world and she's gone to another one, but I've never seen her like this." He commented very softly as he made pictures, thanking Lily for teaching him how. "You should have seen us in the alley, just before meeting you." Harry whispered back.

Seeing that it was time to go again, Helena gave Cinderella another hug. "Thank you for showing me how to be strong during hard times." She whispered softly as she let the woman go. After all, Cinderella's situation in the movie had been much like her and Harry's situation had been once. Severus was pretty sure that the actress playing Cinderella had tears in her eyes. "You're very welcome, sweetie." She replied back, hugging Helena tightly. Once she let go, Helena happily skipped to her family, unaware of the actress watching her go.

Whatever the girl's situation had been, she was clearly happy now and the actress, whose name happened to be Lily, was very glad.After at least two weeks in America, the Snapes, Sirius and Remus returned to England in time for school shopping. Aurora had been miniaturized again, staying in her box during almost the entire trip, until it was safe enough for her and Cayden to come out.

"Hey dad. Who's the defence teacher this year?" Harry asked as they read through their book list, already having gotten their Hogsmeade permission slip signed. "I honestly have no idea. Dumbledore has been very secretive about it." Severus replied. Sirius let out a snort. "I bet it's one of his pawns." He muttered and Remus barely suppressed a smile as he played with a bracelet that the goblins had given him.

Dumbledore had actually offered him the job and he had agreed after asking the goblins for something that protected him. He hadn't told most of the others yet as he knew that they wouldn't approve. Only Sirius knew about it and he certainly didn't approve, but he understood the need to protect the twins. Harry hummed, before opening a newspaper with a familiar faces on the front page."Look at that. The Weasleys won the lottery." He said, giving the paper to Sirius."Oh, good for the..... son of a witch!" He suddenly shouted, startling everyone around him.

"What is it?" Severus asked, not liking his tone. Sirius shoved the newspaper to Remus. "Look at the rat on that boy's shoulder." He hissed. Everyone crowded around the werewolf and saw a fat rat sitting on Weasley's shoulder. Remus immediately recognised it. "Peter." He growled and the faces of Severus and the twins darkened. So that was where the traitor rat went. "So much for a quiet year." Harry muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if you could actually meet Winnie and Cinderella in the 90s, but let's pretend that you could. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time
> 
> One more thing: Severus Snape with Mickey Mouse ears XD.


	3. Train ride and a familiar professor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Tell me again why uncle Remus couldn't be here." Helena said as they arrived on the platform and Lucius sighed. "According to his partner, he has a new job and he had to start today." He answered, glancing down at the big dog that was accompanying them, who wagged his tail in answer. Helena pouted. "I just don't get why he wouldn't tell us." She said as she crossed her arms. 

"I'm sure that he had a good reason." Narcissa said in a soothing tone, wrapping an arm around her. Hearing someone call their names, an almost automatic groaning left Harry's and Helena's mouths as the three idiots ran towards them. "Harry, mate. There you are. We've been trying to contact you all summer." Ron almost whined, a fat rat sitting in his breast pocket and staring at the black dog with fear. Seeing this confirmed that it was Peter and Helena squeezed Narcissa's arm. 

"Well, we weren't home for the most part." Harry muttered and it was quite true. They had been in America for a few weeks and in Narnia, even if summer hadn't officially started when they had gone to the latter. "Oh, where did you go?" Granger asked in interest. "Why do you want to know?" Helena asked rather rudely. The three idiots were quite surprised by her tone.

"Because that's what friends do. They always ask each other how their summer has been." Weasley said, Granger and his sister nodding in agreement. "Yes, I know and I can't wait to ask Luna, Padma and Neville about their summer, but I'll ask again: why do you want to know?" Helena asked again, reminding the idiots that the twins absolutely didn't see them as friends.

"Because we're friends. You saved me from the basilisk last year." Ginny reminded them. "Only because your brother forced us to go with him and we couldn't let an innocent person die." Harry replied and strangely enough, the three idiots lit up at this as did molly Weasley, who was standing behind them. "See? I told you that they were true Gryffindors. You should write to professor Mcgonagall and ask to be resorted. We need to get you away from those filthy snakes." The red-haired mother said. 

The twins just stared at her, before Lucius finally cleared his throat and subtly reminded the woman that a family of "snakes" was standing right there and had heard everything. After getting a hug from both him and Narcissa, the twins and Draco were nudged towards the train, but not before Helena had a couple of things to say to the four idiots.

"First of all: we're not Gryffindors. I don't know how one brave act implies that your whole personality has changed. Second: I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin. Third: our father is one of those so-called "filthy snakes" and he was one of the first people to care about us and fourth: what made you think we wanted a resort? We're happy where we are. Things like this are exactly why we can't stand you." She said, before walking away. 

The three idiots tried to follow, but a certain dog blocked their path every time. "Call that mutt off. He's scaring Scabbers." Weasley growled trying to contain the frightened rat. "Paddy, come here." Narcissa ordered and Sirius obeyed. They didn't want Peter to escape. In the meantime, the twins and Draco were staring into the compartment that they had wanted to use. A very familiar man was seemingly sleeping in the corner of the compartment. "Really?" The twins asked at the same time. 

Hearing the three idiots coming closer, they quickly went inside and closed the door behind them, Helena using her cloaking spell. "Well, there is one certainty now." Harry said and his sister and friend looked at him. ""Scabbers" is officially screwed." He explained and they smiled. "Could you please explain the whole thing to me? My parents kept it rather vague." Draco said.

"Okay, at the end of the war, Tom was getting more and more sane as the potions started to wear off. Dumbledore noticed this as there were fewer attacks than before and fewer casualties. Desperate to remain the leader of the light, he improvised the prophecy, seemingly to lure Tom in a trap. Mum and dad didn't fully trust him and decided to hide her and us with James potter from Dumbledore." Helena started.

"They found out that Peter was a death eater and asked him to contact Tom, making him the secret keeper, but he ended up betraying them to Dumbledore." Harry took over and Draco nodded in understanding. "Do you really think he's sleeping?" Helena asked, looking at her godfather. "I think so. His time of the month was just a few days ago and we both know how exhausted he is after." Harry said. 

Helena and Draco both agreed, before the former pulled a certain box out of her trunk and let Aurora fly out. The pegasus let out a happy neigh at seeing Remus, but immediately got shushed by the three children. "Let him sleep, Aurora." Helena said gently and Aurora immediately quieted down as Padma and Luna walked in, telling them that the idiots had tried to follow them. 

"That doesn't surprise me. You would think that after the last two years, they would figure out that them trying to force us to be friends is not going to work." Harry muttered and everyone agreed. Neville managed to join them too after narrowly avoiding the three idiots. "So, what do you think will happen this year?" The Longbottom boy asked. "Hopefully not much." Helena replied. 

They just wanted to have a quiet year before helping Tom get his body back. They just needed to find a way to get off school grounds next year as the ritual needed blood from another heir of the same ancestor, in their case Salazar Slytherin. Padma and Neville were very surprised to see Remus there, but smiled at hearing that he was their new teacher. They had met him last year and had really liked them. Luna simply smiled as she practically sat on Harry's lap, the boy ignoring his sister's smirk. 

They just had a relaxed train ride, while also keeping a small bet of how many times the three idiots walked past. When the candy lady walked past, the twins bought some of their favourite candy and some chocolate for their uncle Moony. The man slept through the entire ride, looking incredibly sick and pale after the full moon.

Helena would never forgive Fenrir Greyback for turning him. The wolf didn't deserve to share his name with her former life brother. Despite his reputation, her brother would never hurt a child. After evening had fallen, they arrived in hogsmeade and the twins gently woke up their uncle, helping a sleepy Remus get his stuff and into a carriage. Soon enough, they were riding towards the castle and a new school year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly smaller chapter than normal. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	4. A boggart and new teachers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

The feast went on calmly after Colin Creevey got resorted into Hufflepuff and Remus got introduced as the new defense teacher. The welcoming applause was rather weak, except for the twins and their friends who already knew him. Seeing the Weasley twins sitting at the Gryffindor table, Helena got an idea to take revenge on Moony for not telling them. 

Hagrid was introduced as their new Care for Magical Creatures teacher and especially Gryffindor burst out into applause at that. With an extremely sour face, Dumbledore told the students that the teacher for wizarding culture would arrive later in the week as she had family business to do today. A man named Andrew Scott was the new Politics teacher. The man was a half-blood of neutral alignments. Although, when Helena looked at him, she could almost imagine him as a Bond villain or something in that direction

"I bet that the Culture teacher is a Slytherin with the face he pulled." Helena told Padma and she nodded in agreement. Severus was watching his children from the head table. He knew who the Culture teacher was and he had to say that he was glad about the choice. Dumbledore had of course tried to get one of his pawns in both positions, but had failed. 

The goblins themselves had interviewed every single one of the candidates and all of the old man's pawns had failed the test. They would also carefully monitor the vaults to make sure that the money would go to the things it was meant for and not to one of Dumbledore's little plans. Only Andrew and a pure-blood woman had passed the test.

Of course, Dumbledore called them into his office yet again and tried to "subtly" convince them to go and stay with Sirius at the end of each summer, not knowing that they already did exactly that and claiming that it had been the wish of their parents. "Oh, was it? Because I don't recall making that wish." Severus said dryly as the twins sat back, already tired of this. "Severus, I'm sure that Sirius can take good care of you children and they already claimed that they liked him." Dumbledore tried to convince him. 

"Yes, the _one_ time that we met him, he was very nice, but also a bit unstable. Although, live ten years in Azkaban and that is to be expected with those dementors swerving around all the time." Helena spoke up, looking down at the ground in a seemingly bored way to avoid glaring right into the old man's eyes. Her father had stated to teach her and Harry the basics of Occlumency.Even for her, it would take years to completely master it.

She wasn't going to take the risk of Dumbledore finding out about their plans to help Tom. Not when they were just less than two years away of getting the guy's body back. She briefly wondered if he had a soulmate, before dismissing the thought. Dumbledore sent them on their way. The opportunity to take revenge came the very next day when Remus was teaching Gryffindor fifth years.

Helena had a free period and waited until Fred and George walked out. The other twins smiled at her and she smiled back as she walked into the room. "Hey, uncle Moony! How are you?" She asked loudly and the Weasley twins popped their heads back in. "You're Moony!?" They asked at the same time and Helena took that as her cue to leave. Remus glared at her as the Weasley twins bombarded him with questions. Helena just smirked as a following Aurora let out a neigh that sounded like a laugh

Harry had Politics with the Ravenclaws and Potions and Defense with the Gryffindors during the next day. Andrew was a really sweet man, who tried to be friends with everyone, but he could also be very strict as well and tolerated no bullying in his class. Helena could easily see why he had been chosen as the man clearly knew his stuff.

"With how much he knows of politics, it's a miracle that has hasn't used it to dodge the law." Helena said jokingly. Padma and the others laughed. "Or tell others how to dodge the law." Padma agreed. "Andrew Scott. Consulting criminal." Harry said, moving his hands as if making up a newspaper headline, before the group of friends cracked up again.

"Well, we better get a detective ready for if he ever turns to the dark side. Either that or Voldemort will recruit him." Helena muttered. "Oh, come off it. You-know-who's gone. You defeated him." Padma reminded them after automatically flinching at hearing the name. "Yeah, true." Harry muttered, suppressing a smirk at her words. The group of friends had to split up as the Ravenclaws had Defense first. Remus took them to the teacher room where he had found a boggart in a wardrobe. 

The Ravens were told to try and defeat the boggart. It went well, until it was Helena's turn. She stepped forwards and the boggart turned into Severus. At first, Remus was shocked. Why would Helena's fear be her father? It wasn't until the fake Severus started talking that he understood. "You are such a disappointment to me. I don't know why I ever adopted you and your brother." The boggart sneered. People were whispering amongst themselves

Helena gripped her wand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. The fake Severus smirked, before being replaced by a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "Did you really think I forgave you? Please, you abandoned me! You left me to die like a gutter rat." Fake Jade scoffed."Ridikkulus!" Helena shouted and the boggart turned into an ice statue, just as the bell rang

Helena stormed out of the room, ignoring her uncle calling after her. Remus banished the boggart and told the remaining students to read up on boggarts, before following her. His sensitive nose quickly led him to a hidden alcove where Helena was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and her face hidden, Aurora trying to comfort her. He kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her knee. She quickly looked up and he gently smiled at her. She immediately shifted on her knees and hugged him.

"It's okay, Helena. It was just a boggart. Severus doesn't think that at all." He told her as she sniffled. After a while, he managed to lead them back to his office for a cup of tea. It was lunchtime, so she wouldn't get in trouble for it. It didn't take long for a worried Harry and Severus to walk in after hearing what had happened from an equally worried Padma.

Seeing his daughter's lip tremble at seeing him, Severus quickly walked forwards and pulled her into his arms. "Ssshhh. It's okay, Helena. I'm here. It was just a boggart. I love you both and I'm so proud of you." He whispered as he stroked her hair. Helena buried her face in his chest. Remus watched it from the sidelines, feeling incredibly guilty for doing this. 

"Don't blame yourself, uncle Moony. You didn't know this would happen." Harry said, rubbing his back. The man gave him a smile. Severus barely noticed his son and friend talking as he comforted his daughter, having lifted her up and put her on his lap as he sat down on another chair. He kept whispering sweet nothings and reassurances in her ear. Once she had calmed down, it was almost time for the next class and she was lucky as she had potions next. They left the office as a family. 

During the rest of the day, everyone kept an eye on Helena. That also included Padma, professor Flitwick and Neville. Harry made sure not to face the boggart during his class's turn, pretty sure that he had the same fear. A small surprise was waiting for them when they walked into the great hall for dinner. Sitting at the head table was their new Wizarding Culture teacher: Narcissa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been watching a certain TV show while writing this. Doesn't show, does it? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	5. A special lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After dinner, the twins and Draco asked Narcissa what she was doing there. "After taking care of colin last year, I wanted to see if I could teach more than one student, so here I am." She explained, smiling at her son, goddaughter and Harry." Are you sure that leaving uncle Lucius alone is a good idea?" Harry asked and everyone laughed. "I'm sure that he'll be fine." Narcissa said, before sending them off to bed. 

A few days later, the twins, Draco, Narcissa, Severus and Remus were sliding down the pipe to the Chamber of Secrets. After telling them to close their eyes, the twins said the words. " _Hatchlings! So good to see you again!"_ Halina hissed excitedly and the twins smiled, before asking if she had her protective eyelids on and she replied in the affirmative. "Okay, it's safe." Harry said and the others opened their eyes, before staring. "This is the basilisk of last year?" Remus muttered. "Yep." The twins chorused, caressing Halina's scales. 

"Oh, Merlin." Narcissa breathed as she squeezed her son's shoulder. Even though she knew that Halina wouldn't hurt the twins, the fact that they had spent time with such an old and dangerous creature still shocked her. Severus was no better off as his parental instincts were going haywire. The twins, meanwhile, were telling Halina all about their summer, Helena even climbing on the serpent's back.

"You know what's funny? When we heard Halina through the pipes, she actually sounded like uncle Lucius through the echo." Harry told them and Draco let out a snort before he could stop it. "A female serpent sounds like my dad? Wait till he hears about that." He said with a laugh and Narcissa smiled a bit as the shock started to disappear. Seeing the giant serpent play with the twins calmed her down. 

Severus and Remus slowly walked towards the basilisk and Halina backed up. " _Why does this one smell like an animal?"_ She hissed, looking at Remus. " _He's a werewolf. Was bitten as a child, but he's our uncle and part of the family."_ Helena told her, a slightly warning tone in her voice. Her message was clear: "don't attack them." Halina nodded in understanding as Harry introduced the others to her. Once Severus carefully stroked Halina's scales, he slowly calmed down. "What a magnificent animal." He whispered and Harry smiled, before getting an idea. 

He already knew what to get his dad for Christmas. He'd love it. The children went to play hide-and-seek with the basilisk. They would hide somewhere in the pipes and Halina would try to find them with her sense of smell. The adults were smiling at that, before it was time to go. Saying goodbye to Halina, they left through the one-way exit and back into the school. Dumbledore tried to find out where they had been, but to no avail. 

The next day, a nervous Hagrid approached Helena and Harry. "Helena, I heard tha' ye got a toy Pegasus and I was wondering if I could use it for a special lesson." He said. Helena thought for a minute. "If I can be there for it, sure. I'm afraid that thanks to Sirius, my toy has a personality of its own and never goes anywhere without me." She explained. Hagrid nodded in understanding, before frowning. "Wha do ye suppose we do then?" He asked and Helena thought again.

"Make it a special lesson on Saturday or Sunday. Invite everyone who's interested. I'll ask my dad if he can enlarge my toy, so that everyone can see it." She offered and Hagrid beamed at her, before agreeing. "Are you mad? People might realise that Aurora is a real Pegasus." Harry hissed. "Last year, he got into Azkaban because of us. It's the least I can do. Besides, a little perception spell and no one will suspect a thing." Helena explained, holding up her book whe she had found such a spell. Harry sighed, but reluctantly agreed with her words. The next weekend, a lot of students had gathered in front of Hagrid's hut.

Severus was there as well, ready to "enlarge the toy." Just as he pretended to say the spell, Helena whispered the actual spell to turn Aurora to her normal height, the perception spell already in place. "Is this big enough?" Severus asked. "Just fine, professor Snape." Hagrid answered, before starting his lesson with Helena's help."Of course, everyone know Pegasus are extinct, but they used ta live in Greece." He explained. Aurora stayed close to Helena's side.

Granger raised a hand, but already asked her question before Hagrid pointed at her. "Her fur was grey last year. Why is it silver now?" She asked. Helena glared at her, before letting a small smirk grow. "The extensive Black library got a book about the Pegasus, including the way their fur changes as they grow. For all birthdays and christmases he has missed, Sirius wanted to be really specific and make it as real as possible." She said. 

Granger widened her eyes at hearing the words "extensive library," before scowling at the subtle reminder that her so-called "great" leader had left an innocent man in the most horrible place on earth. Hagrid quickly continued to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "In the old times, Greek wizards and witches used ta ride the Pegasus to battle, but dark wizards drove them all to extinction." He told the students and they gasped in horror. Hagrid continued after this, explaining what he had read about their behaviours and things like that. Some students wanted to try and feed Aurora, including the three idiots.

"Guys, as real as she might look and act, she's still a toy. She doesn't need food." Helena "reminded" them and the students quieted down. With a nod from her, Aurora spread her wings and flew over the field. "Now, as Hermione already said, foals are born with a grey coat. This helps them hide against the mountains where the Pegasus used to make their nests." Hagrid explained and even Helena didn't know that. 

"When they're about a year old, they start ta leave the nests, but still stay with their parents. The silver colour helps them hide in the clouds as they take their first flights. When they're four years old, they're considered grown-up and leave their respective herd and either join or create another one. Their fur then finally becomes the golden colour they're famous for." Hagrid told everyone as Aurora landed again.

A hufflepuff girl and niece of madam Bones, Susan, raised a hand and Hagrid nodded at her. "If Aurora was a real Pegasus, how long would it take for Helena to be able to ride her?" She asked. "Oh, at least until Aurora reached maturity and her wingspan is six feet. Of course, she would need a special saddle with spells on it that will make sure that she doesn' fall off. I've got ta admire Sirius his skill as he perfectly imitated the shape of the wings." Hagrid commented. "There was a picture of someone riding a Pegasus and another one of a Pegasus in flight. Sirius just copied that." Helena quickly said

Hagrid and the students nodded in understanding, before the former started to round the lesson up. Some people wanted to pet Aurora and she carefully allowed most of them, except for the idiots. Severus "shrank" Aurora again and the class was over. "Merlin, Helena. Can you imagine you and me sitting on a Pegasus back, flying into the sunset?" Weasley asked, clearly trying to be romantic. 

"I would push you off in a heartbeat." Helena muttered, before starting to continue on, but they wouldn't give up so easily. "Helena, is there any chance that I could see the Black library?" Granger asked. "No." Helena immediately answered, before Severus intervened and sent the idiots away, sensing that Helena was about to lose her patience. "Gotta say that teaching was rather fun." Helena said and Severus smiled at her as they walked to the great hall for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know: Jason Isaacs, who plays Lucius, also does the creepy voice of the basilisk. I only recently found out myself and I thought it was hilarious. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Getting rid of a rat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Around Halloween, the twins got a letter from Amelia that said that she was ready to arrest Wormtail. They just needed to figure out a way to make sure to get Wormtail away from Weasley. For that bit, Helena already had an idea as she got her two-way mirror out of Harry's bag and activated it. "Fred, George. I need your help." She said in a serious tone at seeing their faces appear. 

After making them swear not to tell anyone, Harry and Helena told the situation to the other set of twins and they were shocked to hear about the fact that a Death Eater was living with them and in their brother's bed. They were more than willing to help them after that. Granger had gotten a cat last summer and every since then, Weasley had kept "Scabbers" in his room. It would be easy for the twins to get him into a special cage.

Amelia would wait until they contacted her and take him over, bringing him to the ministry for his trial. Harry, Helena, Severus, Remus and Narcissa all smiled at the irony of Wormtail getting arrested at Halloween. A few days before Halloween found Helena sitting on the grass in the autumn sun, lost in thought. Luna suddenly sat down next to her. "You'll see your soulmate again, Your Highness. Don't worry about it." She told her and Helena gave her a smile in gratitude. "And Harry's lucky to have you as his soulmate." She replied. Luna smiled at her, before the two girls sat in silence.

Helena didn't really need to know how the blonde girl knew that she had actually been thinking about Caspian. She still didn't like that she had only known him for a few weeks and only knew that he was her soulmate for a couple of days, before she had to leave Narnia again. She just hoped that he and Jade would look after each other while she was gone. In the meantime, Harry was on a mission. 

"Hey dad, can I have some of those containers for your potion ingredients?" He asked. "Of course, but what are you collecting?" Severus asked. "That's a surprise." Harry said with a little smirk, before quickly leaving once he had the containers. Severus wondered if he should follow him, before dismissing it. Harry meant it as a surprise after all. A few days later, it was Halloween and Fred and George were ready to catch Peter in the afternoon, using the Hogsmeade trip as a cover. 

They went into his room, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. They quickly informed Harry and Helena who had stayed behind as well and the four of them used the Marauder's Map to find him in pairs, keeping in contact through the mirrors. Helena and George finally found him on the third floor. Quickly hiding the map, George kneeled on the floor, Helena waiting around the corner. "Hey there, Scabbers. Ron's has been looking for you." He said, holding out a hand. Wormtail climbed on his hand and he quickly put the cowardly traitor in the cage.

There were special spells in the cage that stopped him from transforming or escaping in any other way. Once the door of the cage was closed and locked, Helena smirked as she approached George. "You would think that considering who's teaching Defence, he would have fled a long time ago." She said. Looking down at the cage, her smirk widened at seeing Wormtail looking at her in a way that he realised something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

"But then again, Padfoot always said that you weren't exactly the smartest in school now, were you.... _Peter_?" She asked, leaning close to the cage and Wormtail immediately let out several screeches in fear as he frantically tried to escape. "Nice try, Wormtail. Uncle Moony and dad enchanted this cage themselves. There's no escaping." She said, before starting to walk away. "For the record: I regret ever looking up to you." She heard George say. 

She smirked at that, just as they met Remus on the first floor. "You got him?" He asked and George showed him the cage. Remus looked inside and literally smirked wolfishly at seeing the terrified rat. "Oh, that's him alright. Let's tell madam Bones." He said, before leading the way. Telling the woman through the Floo, Amelia Bones quickly came through with two of her aurors. Taking the cage with the rat over from them, she thanked them for catching him and left again. "What do we tell Ron?" George asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing for now. We'll wait until Madam Bones makes an official announcement tonight at the feast." Remus told them and they nodded, before Helena went to find her father and brother. They were in Severus his study. "We got him." She stated and Severus nodded, having watched the proceedings from Harry's map. Helena sat down next to her father on the couch and leaned against his side, closing her eyes at feeling his arms around her. 

"I'll be glad when all of this is over." She muttered. "Me too." Harry agreed as he sat down on their father's other side and Severus wrapped his other arm around him. They just sat there for several minutes, knowing what this day was for them. Aurora and Cayden tried their best to cheer them up At least, the traitor would get what he deserved. They slowly let go of each other, but the twins stayed in the office, needing their father's comfort. 

Remus joined them after several minutes, having told Sirius that Wormtail had been caught and the man had cheered loudly. Around the time that most students returned from Hogsmeade, the twins returned to the fold as well. "Harry and Helena! There you are! Why weren't you in Hogsmeade? We could've had so much fun with Zonko and the joke shop." Ron shouted loudly and the twins glared at him. "Well, sorry that we didn't really felt like going to Hogsmeade today ." Helena bit at him."Why? It's Halloween." Ginny said

This time, it was Padma who answered. "Are you stupid? They lost their mum today and all you can think about is snacks and pranks?" She demanded to know and the Weasleys at least had the decency to look ashamed. Padma glared at them, before leading the twins away. During the feast, Amelia walked in and announced that they had caught Peter Pettigrew, before telling Weasley that he had been his rat. Weasley, his sister and his brother Percy were shocked.

The Weasley twins pretended to be shocked. Amelia said that his trial would be held a week from then and the twins relaxed. Dumbledore was shocked. He had known that Peter was with the Weasley family and had expected to use him to get Sirius free or get Tom a body back, but now, both plans were in ruins. The twins were only glad that it was over as they tried to enjoy the rest of the feast after Amelia left. Peter was caught and that was what's important 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather small chapter this time


	7. A trial and a new ally

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A week after Halloween, Severus, Sirius and Remus were there at Wormtail's trial. The rat confessed to selling out the potters, but couldn't say on whose orders. The three men all sent subtle looks to Dumbledore at seeing that. At hearing some of the other deeds that the man had done as a Death Eater, even if Tom hadn't been in his right mind, made Severus more than happy that he wouldn't spent time with his children. 

Pettigrew was sentenced to death via the Dementor's kiss, despite Dumbledore trying to give him a second chance. Sirius stood up at that from the Black seat as he had officially claimed it that summer. "That disgusting waste of space is the reason I lost my best friend and one of the reasons that I couldn't take care of my godson and his sister like I promised. He doesn't deserve anything less." He growled, before sitting back down. Severus and Remus looked at him with sympathy from two different spots in the visitor's galley.

Cornelius Fudge repeated the sentence and no one spoke up again. Wormtail whined and whimpered as he was dragged away, begging anyone for mercy, but received none. Once the trial was over, Dumbledore caught up with Sirius as he prepared to leave. "Sirius, my boy. We really must speak about Harry and Helena staying with you for the holidays. It's for the Greater Good." He said. 

"I'm sorry. What was that about my children?" Severus asked in a low tone as he approached them and Dumbledore mentally cursed in his head. "Black." Severus greeted. "Snivellus." Sirius replied, acting like they still hated each other. They had sat down and talked soon after Sirius had come to live with them and gotten rid of old feelings, knowing that the twins were more important.

"Severus. Sirius and I were just discussing the twins staying with him for Christmas." Dumbledore said, silently ordering Sirius to agree with him. "Well, as much as I hate and loathe to say it, I do believe that Snivellus is Harry's and Helena's guardian, so I'm not sure why you would discuss it with me." Sirius said completely innocently and Severus hid a smirk as Dumbledore stumbled. "Well, I'm just concerned for their health and safety." The goat quickly said, only digging a deeper hole for himself.

"Are you saying that I am an unfit guardian?" Severus asked with a highly raised eyebrow. "No, of course not. It's just that Lily wished that their children would stay with Sirius. It is in her will." Dumbledore quickly corrected himself. "The same will that you closed less than two days after she died?" Remus asked as he joined them as well. "You closed their wills? No wonder no one realised I was innocent." Sirius muttered

Dumbledore stumbled again at their accusations and quickly left. "Bastard." Sirius muttered once he was gone. Remus quickly hushed him. "There are still too many of his followers here, even if Lucius managed to sway some of them to our side." He whispered. The other two agreed and made sure to leave on separate times. Severus talked with Lucius for a while, before going back to Hogwarts. 

Weeks flew by and to the pleasure of the Snape family, Dumbledore was getting more and more agitated about the fact that nothing was happening. His pawns were still trying to force the twins to be their friends, but to no avail. Harry saw Weasley become more and more green with jealousy every time he saw him and Draco or Neville hanging out together.As they got closer to Christmas, Severus noticed with slight worry how Helena started to act suspicious, hiding things and having conversations with Remus.

He once walked up to her drawing something while sitting in the Great Hall and she quickly hid whatever she was doing when she saw him. He had frowned at it, but had let it go for now. A couple of days before the holiday, Andrew Scott came to Severus with some worries on his mind. "Severus, why does the headmaster insist that I put your children with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" He asked.

Dumbledore had tried to convince him to do just that as he taught all third years since the class had been too small to divide into houses. It was mostly Slytherins, some Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs and only a couple of Gryffindors. Andrew had felt the headmaster try to enter his mind, but he was well-versed in Occlumency, so he managed to fend off the attack. His opinion of the old man had sunk considerably. 

His family may have been of neutral alignment, but his father never liked or trusted Dumbledore and now, he could see why. He realised with disgust that if he tried to read his mind, what was stopping him from reading the minds of innocent children, who couldn't stop him. One of the first things that he had noticed after coming here to teach was that Severus hated the old man, hence why he was hereSeverus sighed. "For some reason, he wants my children to be friends with them." He told the man

"Harry and Helena have said countless times that they don't like them but that doesn't seem to deter him.Ms. Granger, mr. Weasley and his sister haven't exactly helped the situation by constantly forcing themselves into the conversations that my children have with their friends." He continued. "That's completely insane. You can't just force people to be friends." Andrew stated. "Tell that to the headmaster." Severus said

"He's so convinced that he's right that he won't listen to anyone at all when they say he's wrong. Honestly, as long as my children are safe, he can go screw himself." He continued, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. "Well, if you need any help, my door's always open." Andrew offered. Severus nodded at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Just keep Granger and Weasley away from my children." He said

The other man nodded, before leaving. Standing up, Severus went to find his children. He found Harry in the dorm that he shared with Draco, putting some things in his bag as it was almost time to leave for the Christmas holiday. "Any reason I saw you disappear a few hours ago?" He asked, startling his son and Cayden. "Went to say goodbye to Halina. I hadn't visited her in a while and I felt guilty." Harry said, quickly closing his bag. Severus hummed. "Any chance of me getting those containers back?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not yet. You'll get them back soon." He promised and his father smiled at him in gratitude. "Do you have any idea where your sister is?" He asked after that. Harry immediately pulled out his version of the map and searched for Helena on it. "Ravenclaw common room with Luna and Padma. Hmm, kinda funny. I don't think that I've ever seen her there this often as the past few weeks." He commented

His father nodded in understanding, before leaving. Unless there was an absolute emergency, other professors weren't allowed in the common rooms of other houses, but at least he knew where she was. He sat down at his desk and read over some of the very last homework before break finally started. This may have been the calmest year yet, but he still couldn't wait to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	8. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Once they arrived at the platform, the twins were greeted by Lucius and a black dog. With Severus, Narcissa and Remus staying behind at Hogwarts for a few days, it was up to the Malfoy patriarch to pick up his son and the twins. The three of them started to walk to him, before getting intercepted by Molly Weasley. "Harry, Helena, dears. I don't see your guardians anywhere, so why don't you come with me?" She asked, going to grab them. 

The twins quickly avoided her touch. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Helena shouted as they ran towards Lucius. Sirius quickly jumped in front of them, growling at Molly. "It seems that history repeats itself, Mrs. Weasley." Lucius said coolly as two aurors, who were stationed at the platform, came to ask what was going on. "Is there something wrong here?" The same auror as last year, Kingsley, asked. "Mrs. Weasley decided to try and take Harry and Helena Snape with her, despite the fact that she had no reason to." Lucius said coolly. 

"I did no such thing, you filthy Death Eater. I was just trying to look after the-twins-who-lived like Albus asked me." Mrs. Weasley hissed. "And as you've been told several times, Albus Dumbledore has no business deciding where the children go. He's not their guardian. He's just the headmaster of a school." Lucius said, before telling the aurors that he had been asked to pick the twins up as none of their guardians could make it. 

"What about Sirius? Couldn't he come and get them?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I have no idea where lord Black is at the moment, but I'm sure that if he's not here, it's for a reason." Lucius replied, ignoring the way the man himself leaned against his legs in his animagus form. The aurors nodded, before giving Mrs. Weasley a warning that if she continued like this, she would get arrested. The twins, Draco, Lucius and Sirius quickly left after that. 

After arriving at Malfoy Manor, Sirius turned back into human form and took the twins to Peverell Manor after thanking Lucius for what he had done. Severus and Remus were able come home to during the next day.. The twins greeted them with tight hugs. The men had soft smiles on their faces as they hugged the children back. Dumbledore had once again tried to convince Severus to let the twins stay with Sirius, not knowing that they already did just that A few days later, it was Christmas. The twins both had very special gifts for their father.

Especially Helena was nervous about what he would think of her gift as she had really done her best on it. Sirius didn't wake them up this time, having learned his lesson last year. Instead, he sent Severus to wake them up. Severus quietly sat down on the edge of Helena's bed and gently shook her awake. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He whispered as she woke up. She immediately smiled at him. 

She sat up and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Merry Christmas, daddy." She replied, feeling her father gently stroke her hair. She still thanked every God that she knew (and she knew a lot) that she finally had a true family. The only ones missing were her first life family, Caspian, Jade and the Pevensies. Perhaps, one day, they would be able to celebrate Christmas all together.

After making sure that she was awake and wouldn't fall back asleep, Severus went to check up on Harry. The boy was already awake and stretching himself. The boy smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, dad." He said as Severus sat down next to him and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas, son." The man muttered, kissing the top of his son's head. As they got up from the bed, Helena was waiting for them and they walked downstairs as a family. The first thing that they saw, was a kissing Remus and Sirius, the latter holding a mistletoe above their heads.

They rolled their eyes at it and walked past them. Once the men were done, they sat down on the couch. Helena and Harry got books, candy and a new dress and robes for the Malfoy Christmas ball that evening. Once the twins had gotten their gifts, they started giving gifts to their uncles. They got matching bracelets with paw prints on it. They smiled and thanked the twins, before it was their father's turn. 

"Hey dad. What are the most rare potion agreements?" Harry asked. "Well, there are Phoenix tears, the feathers of a Pegasus and basilisk venom, just to name a few." Severus said, wondering why he was asking. Harry smirked, before diving into his bag, gently pushing a rectangular object out of the way and getting two containers with ink black liquid in it. Severus could feel his jaw fall as he realised what he was looking at. 

"With Christmas greetings from Halina." Harry said, carefully giving the containers to his father. The basilisk had been more than happy to give some of her venom with help from Dobby to make sure that Harry didn't get hurt. Fawkes had visited in case they needed his tears, but it was unneeded. Severus banished the containers to his lab with a spell, before hugging his son tightly. "Thank you, Harry." He whispered, kissing his son on the top of his head. Harry smiled and hugged him back. "You're very welcome, dad." He replied.

Letting his father go, Harry pulled the rectangular object out of his bag and giving it to Helena, who nervously gave it to their father. He gently unwrapped the object, seeing that it was a small canvas. He turned it around and his breathing stopped at seeing that a drawn picture of a smiling Lily was on it. It was only in grey pencil, but the picture almost seemed real. It was clear that Helena had done her best on it. "Remus gave me a muggle picture and I drew it over." Helena explained

Severus looked up at her, before smiling at her. Thank you, sweetheart. I love it so much" He whispered, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head. Helena smiled in relief, before burrowing herself into his chest. Once they were done, Severus hung the picture over his bed. He had never felt so blessed as he did at that moment. They always knew how to surprise him for Christmas or his birthday. He remembered being scared to be a father when Lily had been pregnant. He had been scared to be like his own father. 

The happy smiles on his children's faces always reminded him that he wasn't and that he would never ever be like Tobias Snape. He would do his best to take care of his children and protect them from any harm. They would never be hurt again as long as he was alive and he knew that Sirius and Remus thought the same. Smiling at ther picture again, he left his bedroom and went back downstairs. 

Harry and Helena spent time with their owls and familiars in Aurora's stable. Except for some letters from Sirius and even Tom once in a while, Athena and Hedwig didn't have much to do as much as other owls in the school and even less so this year as both Severus and Remus already were at Hogwarts. They played with the four animals, before getting called in by Severus and getting ready for the feast that night. It would be a night to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	9. A Christmas ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Come on down, you two. Your uncle Lucius and aunt Narcissa are waiting." Severus called from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming, dad!" The voices of his children quickly called as they ran out of their rooms and down the stairs. "Careful, now. Don't fall." Severus cautioned, before looking at his children critically. Harry was wearing forest green robes with several silver lines crossing the fabric. 

Helena in the other hand was wearing a modest light blue and bronze dress, her red hair in a simple braid over her shoulder, a miniature Aurora flying next to her, the familiars having refused to stay behind. Clearly, Narcissa had decided to make his children wear their house colours. They got their coats and walked outside the manor's wards. Grabbing his children's hands and making sure that Cayden and Aurora were secured, Severus disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Wow." The twins breathed as they got their first look at the decorated Manor. The decorations had already been gone in their first year and they had stayed with Sirius and Remus last year, so they had never seen it like this before. Severus smiled at his children as they walked towards the front door. A house elf opened it and led them towards the ballroom after thru had discarded their coats. Draco was the first one to notice them and he happily ran to greet them. "Harry! Helena! Uncle Severus! Good to see you." He said happily. 

"Draco, no running indoors." Narcissa softly scolded her son, before greeting the teens and their father. "So glad that you could make it. Welcome." She said, kissing them all on the cheek and saving Severus for last. "Some of Dumbledore's followers are her. Be careful." She whispered in his ear, before pulling back. He gave her an almost unnoticeable nod, before someone already approached them. 

"Harry, Helena, Severus. It is good to see you again." The eastern looking man with a turban said and the family immediately narrowed their eyes in suspicion. "Do we know you?" Severus asked, putting a protective hand on both his children's shoulders. "This is Mr. Ridle. He will look after the children tonight." Narcissa told them, but they weren't satisfied yet. The man simply smirked and pointed towards the big turban.

Helena's face lit up first as she understood what he was implying. "Quirrel?" She asked and the man nodded with a smile. Severus and Harry relaxed at realising that it was just him and Tom. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "We got a bit stir-crazy from being inside Gringotts the entire time, so we wanted a evening out. It is fun to talk to the former Death Eaters while they have no idea who they're talking to. Like that muggle fairytale, however, we have to leave before midnight, before people see someone they presume is dead." He told them

They nodded in understanding, before Draco grabbed Harry's and Helena's hands. "Come on. Neville, Padma, Luna and the others are here already." He said, before pulling them towards a corner, the disguised Quirrel following. The corner was obviously meant for the younger children as there were several snacks and pumpkin juice. Their friends greeted them happily and the twins greeted them back, before they sat down and discussed the presents they had gotten.

Severus watched them from a distance, barely noticing someone approaching him. "Lily would've been proud." A familiar voice said. Severus turned his head to see a smiling Sirius, the man having left earlier to make sure that no one knew he lived in the same house. The potions master gave his former school rival a small smirk. "I'm sure she would've. I just wish she was here." He muttered and Sirius nodded, hiding his next words behind his glass.

"Dumbledore will pay for this. We're slowly taking his power away from him. We will get our revenge" The dog animagus said.Severus gave him a look, before walking away, making sure to keep an eye on his children at all times, despite Tom being there with them. Wizarding etiquette demanded that if a lord or lady wanted to meet an underage heir, they would have to ask that child's parent or guardian to introduce them. Within five minutes, Severus had already gotten at least ten requests for him to introduce lord or lady something to his children. 

To every request that he received, he stated that because this was their first ball, he wanted his children to have fun and that introducing them would happen later. Most left it at that, some more disappointed than others, but some kept persisting. Most of those people were Dumbledore's followers, so Severus wasn't surprised, considering the man they looked up to. He kept to his standpoint and they finally left, muttering things about him being a bad father.

He rolled his eyes at that, before going to get a drink. As a slow song started, the man smirked at seeing his son dance with Luna in the corner, while Draco danced with Helena. It was all fun and games now, but not for long. Harry and Helena were already thirteen. Within two years, they would receive their soulmark. They of course already knew who their soulmates were, but still. 

They were growing up fast, especially since he had missed the first ten years of their lives. His hand unconsciously curled into a fist as he thought of all the things that he had missed. He missed several birthdays. He missed the chance to comfort them after a nightmare. He had missed so much of their lives, but no more. He would do his utmost best to make up for the all time that he had missed. Hearing Harry laugh at a joke Draco made, he smiled. Harry and Helena were happy now and that was what's important. Nothing else mattered. 

As the evening progressed, Severus found something more annoying than the lords and ladies trying to get him to introduce them to his children: witches trying to get his attention. Even if he wasn't loyal to Lily, even after she passed, it was easy to see that some of them just wanted to be seen with ther father of the Twins-Who-Lived. He ignored them and talked with some of his friends. Harry and Helena on the other hand, were having a great time.

Under Quirrel's (and secretly Tom's) watchful eyes, they caught up and played games with their friends, house-elves bringing them more snacks and drinks every now and then. Especially Aurora was a hit as she now knew most of them and trusted them. Sirius secretly came by to say hello, before leaving again. There was an annoying blonde woman, who wanted to ask them questions, before getting sent away by Tom

Sometimes, one of their friend's parents or guardians would come and introduce them to a lord or lady, but they were clearly used to it. After their friends asked why Severus hadn't done so yet, the twins told them the same reason as their father was giving the adults. Draco nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. Father and mother didn't introduce me to anyone in my first ball either. Then again, I already knew most of them as they're my father's friends." He said. "Yes. I heard they were in the same group." Quirrel muttered behind his glass.

Draco looked slightly panicked for a second, before remembering who was talking and relaxing. After a few hours, Severus came to collect the twins and they went home. Arriving home, Aurora wanted to stay with Helena and Severus allowed it. Tired after the party, the twins went to bed early and quickly fell asleep, Cayden and Aurora sleeping next to them. In her dream Helena opened her eyes to find herself in a meadow.

Sitting up, she heard a familiar neigh behind her. She turned to see a grown Aurora looking at her, wings spread and her golden fur shining in the sun. "Wow" Helena breathed as she stood up and reached out. Aurora walked forwards and pressed her head against hers as a light enveloped them. Opening her eyes again and seeing that it was morning, she frowned slightly. "That was weird." She muttered. ' _What was weird?'_ A female rather childish voice asked in her head.

Helena shot up in surprise. "Who's there?" She asked. ' _I'm here.'_ The voice said again as Helena felt the familiar weight of Aurora landing on her shoulder. "And who are you?" She asked. _'And you call yourself a Ravenclaw?"_ The voice asked, an amused tone clear. Helena scowled. The voice chuckled ' _I'll give you a hint.'_ She said, before Helena felt a pull on her hair as Aurora grabbed a lock of it and tugged. "Ow, Aurora! What are you doing?" She asked and the Pegasus gave her an amused look. ' _I'm giving you a hint.'_ The voice said again and Helena felt her jaw fall as she stared at her familiar.

She suddenly remembered Dan telling her and Harry that they would be able to talk to their familiars, but she had completely forgotten it. "Bloody hell." She whispered as she held out a hand and Aurora landed on her palm. As she tried to make sense of the situation, she heard Harry's voice. "DAD, HELENA! I CAN TALK TO CAYDEN!" The boy shouted. Helena smiled a bit. Their lives just got a lot weirder 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins got their first ball and they can talk to their familiars now. I'll be honest, I almost forgot that they could do that one day. Luckily, I reread "the goddess, the horcrux and the giant snake" yesterday, so I was reminded of it
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. Back to school

Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helena and Harry slowly got used to the fact that they could hear the voices of their familiars. Cayden turned out to have a sarcastic sense of humor. It reminded the boy of his father. That being said, the Occamy was really happy that Harry could finally understand him now. Harry had the same kind of dream as Aurora, but then with a huge Cayden. 

Aurora turned out to be very nurturing and motherly, even as a growing foal. She too had a sense of humor, but not as much as Cayden did. The Pegasus immediately talked Helena's mental ear of with things she had wanted to say for the past year. Wanting to poop on Dumbledore and his pawns came by several times and Helena smiled at that. Aurora absolutely did _not_ like the way they treated the twins and the people around them. It was clear that she was still angry about that time when Granger wanted to grab her.

 _'A bit to the left please.'_ Aurora's voice said pleadingly, snapping Helena out of her thoughts as she was brushing her familiar. Helena obeyed the direction and Aurora let out a pleased snort. "Anything else, ma'am?" Helena asked jokingly and Aurora neighed a laugh. Severus, Narcissa and Remus were back at Hogwarts to prepare for the new term and the twins were staying at Malfoy Manor. 

Helena always hated this part of the year as well as the end of summer, even more so now that Remus and Narcissa were there as well. They were far too close to Dumbledore for her liking and she naturally didn't trust the old man. Remus had already told them that Dumbledore had tried to go into his mind, but luckily for him and them his bracelet had prevented that from happening.

Wards around the castle would detect the use of unforgivable curses, so Dumbledore couldn't use the Imperius curse either. Helena calmed herself with the knowledge that Hogwarts was on Harry's and her side and the ghosts, portraits, or house-elves would warn them if anything happened to the people they really cared about. _"Everything will be alright, Helena.'_ Aurora said in her head, having sensed her worries. The girl gave her a small smile, before starting to brush her familiar again. 

A few days later, Lucius brought them to the station with help from a disguised Sirius. They couldn't let Dumbledore know that they were working together, no matter how much fun it would be to see our imagine his face at hearing about it. The twins and Draco quickly found an empty compartment and sat down after Helena had cast her cloaking spell again

Their friends quickly found them after having to dodge and hide from Granger, Weasley and his sister, which was quite a feat in a train. "I swear that they get more and more desperate as the years go by." Neville muttered. ' _Idiots.'_ Cayden snickered, Harry giving him a look as he agreed. The Weasley family had almost sent non-stop invitations to them, which never reached them directly thanks to the goblins. 

It was a good thing too as the goblins had found every letter laden with very strong compulsion and tracking spells. According to Ragnok, Molly, Weasley, Granger and Ginny had actually walked into the bank soon after the first letter had arrived, clearly following the tracking spell. Even Dumbledore had tried several times in the past few years. During Christmas, the idiots had tried to sent gifts that had been covered in potions and spells as well, but those presents were quickly destroyed every time. 

That hadn't stopped them from continuing to try. Fred and George quickly found them as well as the train was leaving. The red-haired twins warned them about their younger siblings and Granger and their unending search for the Snape twins. The twins hadn't spent much attention to their siblings obsessions before, but after getting included in the group, they had started to pay attention to what they were saying. 

Granger and Weasley clearly thought they were being secretive, but the Weasley twins had the map and especially Weasley was incredibly loud. It wasn't rare for Fred and George to have to listen to another one of their brother's jealousy rants about how he deserved to be Harry's friend. Granger had once reminded him that he would marry Helena, which worried Fred and George. Helena smiled at seeing their concerned looks.

"There was a fake marriage contract, but dad and the goblins destroyed it. I know who my soulmate is and it's not your brother." She told them. "Oh, you've found him already? How and who is he?" The other twins asked, finishing each other's sentences. Having gotten their soulmarks a few months ago, they were very interested in who Helena's soulmate was. "You can take a test at Gringotts. We did so and I happened to meet him during last year's summer, shortly after school ended." Helena told them 

Harry suppressed a smile at those true words. "Merlin, Helena. I didn't know that." Padma said, a tiny bit insulted that her friend hadn't told her. "I'm sorry, Padma, but I wanted to wait a bit, before telling. We're only friends now, he doesn't even know what we are and I think dad will get a heart-attack if I start thinking about dating now." Helena replied and everyone had to concede at that.

"Does he go here?" Neville asked and Helena shook her head. "No. He lives far away." She answered, looking down at remembering exactly _how_ far away her soulmate lived. And even if they actually managed to figure out a way to cross worlds one way or another, he didn't have magic, so they couldn't Bond like she really wanted when she first heard of it. 

Sensing that they had hit a sore spot, her friends left the subject alone. "Well, good luck. Angelina already gives me a lot of pain so I won't prank her." George told them, talking about his own soulmate. She was six months older than him and had been acting rather odd in those six months. He literally hadn't understood, until he had gotten his own soulmark, revealing her to be his soulmate. He and Fred immediately stopped prank in her and Katie Bell. 

After talking for a bit longer, the Weasley twins left again and closed the door behind them. Just a minute later, the three idiots walked by for the tenth time. Everyone in three compartment just rolled their eyes, animals included and talked with each other. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was dark and the train was slowing down. Taking a deep breath, the twins stepped out with their friends and into Dumbledore's terrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	11. Dumbledore's evil plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Over the next few months, nothing much of importance happened. That is except for Granger and the youngest Weasleys becoming the butt of many pranks that were always blamed on the Weasley twins. Truth was: they were only responsible for half of them. Harry and Helena were responsible for the rest with help from Remus. There was one time that Fred and George smuggled the miniaturised Aurora with them into Gryffindor tower. 

The Pegasus partly got her wish as she pooped on Weasley's pillow while he was sleeping after the twins had snuck down and opened the door. With her hoof, she carefully rubbed it into the fabric, before flying out again and the twins closed the door behind her. The next morning, there were several curses as four boys woke up in an incredibly stinking room. They quickly ran out and gagged. Weasley actually managed to sleep through it, until Dean Thomas threw a pillow at his head. At finally seeing Aurora's "present" on his pillow, he threw up. 

During the following day, the Weasley twins brought Aurora back to Helena as they passed each other in the hall, the Pegasus immediately flying from Fred's breast pocket to Helena's shoulder and happily reporting what had happened. Helena quickly hid the snorts that followed behind her hand as she imagined the horrified look on Weasley's face as he woke up with tiny horse poop on his pillow.

Another thing of importance was Granger approaching Helena, Padma and Luna in the library. "What do you want Granger?" Helena asked rudely. "Helena, it's about professor Lupin." Granger started, finally getting Helena's full attention. "What about him? She asked. "Don't you think it's weird that he's always sick around the full moon?" Granger asked, sounding eager now that she had the girl's attention. "Is he? I never noticed." Helena said, turning back to her homework.

In reality, she of course did notice. She and Harry even carried fresh batches of the Wolfsbane potion every month in case something went wrong or he forgot. Scowling at not having her attention anymore, Granger put her hand on Helena's homework and immediately got glared at. "Granger, you're lucky that that part is dry. Now, please let my homework go. Why does my godfather being sick bother you anyway?" Helena hissed. "I think he's a werewolf." Granger whispered, staring at the three of them as if she just revealed a big secret. 

Helena snorted. "Uncle Remus a werewolf? Yeah, I can totally see that. Wait. No, I can't." She muttered. Granger reeled back. "But... the scars on his face." She sputtered and Helena made sure to sigh in audible frustration. "If you must know, he was attacked by a rabid dog when he was five." She said, not completely lying as she thought of Fenrir Greyback as exactly that. A rabid, wild dog that Tom promised to put down as soon as he showed his face. 

Granger's shoulder sagged for a minute, before she perked up. "Then what is with that nickname I heard you call him? Moony?" She asked and Helena rolled her eyes. "He asked us to call him that. It's a nickname James Potter gave him when they were at school as he always stayed up incredibly late to study. Now get out, so that me and my friends can study in peace." She growled. Granger huffed, before leaving after giving Padma and Luna a jealous glare.

It was only a few seconds later that they heard her scream. "Who put horse poop in my bag?! All my work is ruined!" She screamed, everyone immediately shushing her and the librarian kicking her out. A very self-satisfied Aurora flew back up to her perch on Helena's shoulder, having been able to wring herself into Granger's bag as the girl had been talking to Helena and once again leaving presents behind. Helena just smiled and gently scratched Aurora's back without looking. Luna and Padma smiled too, before going back to work. 

As the end of the school year was approaching, Albus Dumbledore was panicking. Harry and Helena were getting more and more independent under their father's care and Severus had blocked every attempt to get control of them. This couldn't be allowed to continue. He had to do something. He had to get the twins away for Severus, but how? His repeated attempts to read Remus his mind had been blocked every time, the man clearly not trusting him.

He suddenly remembered his pawns telling him about Helena's boggart during her very first DADA lesson. About how it had apparently been Severus being disappointed in her and not wanting her anymore. An evil smile grew on his face and Fawkes shifted nervously. He could use that in his favour. He just needed to twist his words correctly. He stood up and used the Floo to go to the Ministry. 

A few days before the end of the year, the twins were called into the headmaster's office once again, but this time was very different. This time as the twins, Severus and Filius walked into the office, minister Fudge, a regretful looking Amelia Bones and two of her aurors, Sirius and a smug Molly Weasley were waiting for them. If the amount of people didn't indicate that something was very wrong with this, the solemn expression on Sirius his face was. "What's going on?" Filius asked, not trusting this anymore than the Snape family did.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Severus Snape, you are hereby under investigation to see if you're an appropriate guardian to Harry and Helena Snape." She stated with the same regret in her voice as on her face. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Harry and Helena shouted at the same time, grabbing their father's hands. Filius was shocked as well, his mind desperately trying to catch up. Why would Severus not be a good guardian? Severus on the other hand didn't stare or rage.

He honestly had expected this for a while now, ever since he had refused to listen to Dumbledore's insane demands about his children. He did wonder what had finally brought it about. "May I ask why?" He finally asked, squeezing the hands of his children. "We heard some troubling news from some of the students. Apparently, when your daughter faced a boggart, it changed into you." Fudge said, smiling at the twins as if he was doing them a favour. 

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?!?!" Harry boomed, needing to hold Cayden tightly, so he wouldn't attack the idiots responsible for his distress. Fudge reared back. That wasn't the reaction that he had been expecting. After all, Snape was a Death Eater as Albus had reminded him. He suddenly perked up as he realised something. "Don't worry, Harry. After a visit to St. Mungo's, you'll certainly feel different and calmer about the situation." He said as if he was talking to a five year old, instead of a rightfully angry teenager.

"St. Mungo's?" Helena asked, genuinely confused how on earth he had made that leap. "Of course. Who knows what kind of potions are running through your blood right now" Fudge replied and Severus actually had to wrap an arm around Harry, so that he didn't attack the foolish man. "Wow. I genuinely did not believe that there was a dumber person than our cousin, but you just pushed him from the first place." Helena said dryly. 

"Exuse me?!" Fudge sputtered, but Helena Snape wasn't finished. "For the record: Severus Snape is the best parent and guardian that we've ever had. He loves us and protects us to the best his abilities. He knows what we like and dislike and gives us the best presents for our birthday and Christmas. The worst thing that he's done is rightfully grounding us after we've done something stupid and reckless." She ranted

"And just so you know, _minister,_ my boggart wasn't my father. It was him abandoning us and being alone again. Give me an pensieve and I'll prove it now" She finished her rather calm, but sarcastic rant. Amelia grinned at the minister getting put in his place by a thirteen year old, before clearing her throat. "As much as I wish things could be easy, the investigation is already underway on the minister's insistence. Protocol will not allow us to cut it off, but I would like to have that memory of yours." She said, carefully stepping forwards with her wand.

Helena concentrated on the memory as well as several happy memories of her, Harry and Severus, making sure that Sirius wasn't in any of them in case Dumbledore wanted to look as well. Amelia gently pulled the strands of memories from the girl's mind and put them into a vial. "What happens now?" Filius finally asked. Amelia bit her lip. "I'm afraid that as long as the investigation is running, Harry and Helena are not allowed to live with Severus." She said. 

The horror on the children's faces completely broke her heart as did the visible tightening of the grip that Severus had on them. They didn't deserve this. She and Lucius had tried to stop it, but their fool of a minister had insisted on it. "And that is why I called Sirius and Molly here. You can choose to live with either of them." Dumbledore spoke up, trying not to look smug and he got four glares aimed at him. 

"Why are Narcissa Malfoy or Remus Lupin not here then? They are my godparents." Helena said in a seemingly calm voice. "My dear girl. Who is to say that Narcissa Malfoy won't have contact with Severus as he and her husband are friends and surely a werewolf like Mr. Lupin can't be an appropriate guardian." Fudge sputtered. "Why not? Wasnt there this law approved about werewolves being allowed to get a job and children?" Helena asked. Amelia smirked and stated that she was correct. "Still, I thought it would be best if you were with either Molly or Sirius." Dumbledore stated.

"And for the one-hundredth time: since when do you go over where we stay?" Harry hissed with all the venom that he could muster. Molly immediately demanded that he apologised to the headmaster, but both twins ignored her. Seeing no other choice, they obviously chose Sirius. Amelia walked forwards with three bracelets, knowing that they would hate this part. She explained that from the beginning of summer, they would have to wear the bracelets. 

To absolutely make sure that whatever parent or guardian wouldn't come close to the children during the case, they had to wear bracelets that gave off warnings if they were in a hundred yards from each other. They would also know when they were worn, so keeping them off was not an option and they would stay on as long as the investigation ran. Amelia had managed to convince Fudge to wait with them putting the bracelets on.

This would give them time to say goodbye. Harry and Helena closed their eyes in despair and buried their faces in their father's chest. Amelia had to bit her lip again, hating this. They finally had a family, only to have it taken away again because a foolish, stubborn old goat couldn't leave them alone and didn't want them happy. As she gave the three the bracelets, she slipped a note that said that she would do her best to speed up the investigation as much as possible. The love between the three was clear for everyone to see. After this, they were finally allowed to leave.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I will see if my kin can do anything about this." Filius muttered, absolutely furious. After hugging her father tightly, Helena reluctantly followed her Head of House. Filius let her in and left, still muttering furiously about Dumbledore as he walked away. Helena silently sat down in a corner of the common room, staring at the bracelet and Aurora trying to comfort her. It wasn't long, before Padma joined her.

"Are you alright?" She asked and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. "No." She whimpered as she started to cry. Padma wrapped an arm around her as she got a good look on the bracelet. Her eyes widened as she recognised it. Her father worked in the department that handled abuse. "They didn't." She breathed. "They did." Helena said, her voice almost inaudible. 

Feeling both angry and sad for her friend, Padma hugged her even tighter as Luna joined them and simply hugged the girl as well. Some worried Ravenclaws came to see what was wrong, but Padma waved them away, knowing they her friend didn't want the attention. In the meantime, Remus heard what had happened and stormed up Dumbledore's office, demanding to know why he hadn't heard of the situation as he wasn't just Helena's godfather, but it had been his class as well. Dumbledore tried to bluff, but Remus wouldn't have it and promptly resigned.

"No matter what you think _Albus_ , but my goddaughter is more important to me than a job for a man who thinks it's okay to rip a family apart again" He spat, before leaving the office. The next morning, Dumbledore woke up with difficulty. The reason: two turds lying on his eyes and others lying next to him, having slid off after Fawkes had teleported a pissed Aurora into the room. A house-elf made sure that the man hadn't woken up from the turds falling on his face.

Soon after, it was time for the leaving feast. Hufflepuff won the cup, but the twins didn't care. The next day, Severus pulled his children close. "We'll see each other soon. I love you so much." He whispered, the twins replying with the same, before they were forced to leave. During the train ride, their friends tried to cheer them up, but it didn't work. Sirius was waiting for them and after they put their bracelets on, the twins followed him from the platform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another story ends
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	12. New story is up

Hey guys.

The new story is up, so go check it out. It is called "the goddess and the Tournament"


End file.
